Normal type
The type (ノーマルタイプ Nōmaru taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Normal type covers most of the Pokémon moves than the rest of the types. Most of them are harmless, or don't do it directly, they affect the Pokémon's characteristics instead. However, the damaging moves are based on standard attacks, like Tackle and Scratch. Normal-type Pokémon are more varied, with various statistics, growths and evolution methods. They also differ in habitats, they can be found in forests, caves, mountains, cities, etc. This type is the one with less weaknesses, along with the Electric type. But this type is also the only one that isn't very effective against another one. Famous Normal-type Pokémon Trainers include Whitney, the third Gym Leader of the Johto region; Norman, the fifth Gym Leader of Hoenn; Lenora, the second Gym Leader of Unova; and Cheren, as the one who replaces Lenora as Gym Leader in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Normal-type moves *There are 171 Normal-type moves. **In Generation I, 77 moves were introduced.4 moves were changed from the Normal type to other types in Generation II. **In Generation II, 35 moves were introduced.3 moves were changed from the Normal type to the Fairy type in Generation VI. **In Generation III, 28 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 15 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 15 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 8 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **64 moves are of the type. **19 moves are of the type. **87 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cute moves stand out. **56 moves are of the type. **42 moves are of the type. **29 moves are of the type. **24 moves are of the type. **20 moves are of the type. List of Normal-type moves Effectiveness of Normal-type moves Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Normal type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Normal-type-Pokémon Trainers Normal-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Normal-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Normal type. Normal-type Pokémon 98 Pokémon are Normal type. (13.47% of all Pokémon) Pure Normal-type Pokémon 60 Pokémon are pure Normal type. (61.86% of the Normal-type Pokémon) Primary Normal-type Pokémon 37 Pokémon are primary Normal type. (34.02% of the Normal-type Pokémon) Secondary Normal-type Pokémon 4 Pokémon are secondary Normal type. (4.12% of the Normal-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Normal-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Normal type. Former Normal-type Pokémon 8 Pokémon were Normal type, but they no longer are. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because a regular person doesn't stand a chance against a professional fighter. *The and types resist them because a normal person's hit against those elements is not very effective, as they are both hard. *They're immune to the type and vice versa because a mortal and a ghost can't hurt each other. Notes es:Tipo normal Category:Pokémon Types Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type moves